<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Treacherous Emperor by LazyPerfectionist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615238">The Treacherous Emperor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPerfectionist/pseuds/LazyPerfectionist'>LazyPerfectionist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I hate writing one-shots but I love palace dramas and I don't think I could write a whole longform, Palace Drama AU, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPerfectionist/pseuds/LazyPerfectionist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a palace drama AU I cooked up cuz Illumi gives me emperor vibes. I'm bad at oneshots. Please enjoy as best you can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Treacherous Emperor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you, come again sir!” You said, in as cheerful a tone as you could muster, as you handed over an overflowing cup of assorted, chopped fruits to an older gentleman regular. Now that it was early summer and your family farm’s harvest had been abundant, you and your baby sister sold fruit daily in the small but bustling market of your village. Your stand was successful, owing to the freshness of the produce and the polite cheerfulness you and your sister exuded. <b><br/>
</b></p><p>“I’m surprised you’re still out here!” The old man warned you, steadying himself on his cane as he held the cup with his other hand.</p><p>“Of course I am! Who else would serve you your afternoon snack?” You joked, tapping the old man on the shoulder playfully.</p><p>He returned an edentulous smile. “Just be careful, young miss!’ He warned, turning to leave.</p><p>“Understood, uncle!”</p><p><em>I wonder why he was surprised to see me out here…</em>, you thought but decided to dispel the thought immediately. The old man was a little kooky anyway.</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p>Now that it seemed that the afternoon rush was starting to wane, you inspected your stores and realized you need to replenish. You moved to the back to start preparing more of the fruit, then waved your little sister over.</p><p>“Lily, we’re running out of watermelon. Can you be a dear and bring some more?” You whispered to the plucky nine-year-old. “Are you strong enough to carry it?”</p><p>“Of course sis!” She grinned and showed a fist. “I’ll be back in a flash!” </p><p>With that, she ran off, down the hill to the farm to collect more fruit. While you were waiting, you continued to work on slicing peaches and mangoes, humming softly as you worked. It was warm outside, even warmer in the tiny shack, and sweat was collecting on your brow as you prepared the next few cups. Once you were done, you would take a short break to get some water, so you focused on your work.</p><p>That was until you heard the clip-clop and short whinny of a horse arriving outside the stand. Since Lily was still gone, you rinsed your hands clean with a small bucket of clear water, and went to the front to serve them. </p><p>“Hello, and welcome!” You said, brightly, still drying your hands on the apron, until you looked up and saw not the wandering traveler on horseback as you expected, but a stunning man in the garb of an imperial guard reining in the most regal-looking horse you had ever seen. </p><p>You began to shake, and the guard gave a disarming yet malicious grin as he sensed your fear. </p><p>“I come on orders of the Emperor,” he announced, his voice loud and spirited, and leaned over the counter of the shack, both elbows now propping up his chin. You fell prostrate at the word Emperor, on the sun-baked dirt of the road, but the guard only laughed.</p><p>“Get up, I’m not the Emperor, no need for formalities.”</p><p>You shook your head, knowing that anyone who had his seal was effectively representing the sovereign and you were just a lowly village girl. What right did you have to hold your head up high?</p><p>“Stubborn, are you?” He mused. He entered the shack, which made your heart pound in terror, and nudged you with his boot, then knelt to your side.</p><p>“If you don’t get up, you’re disobeying a direct order, and that truly would be a cause for death,” he said. With that, you immediately got up and folded your arms before you, bowing slightly.</p><p>“Hello sir, how may I serve you today?” </p><p>“That’s better,” he said, now leaving the shack and returning to the counter. </p><p>“Serve me an assortment and a cup of water. I’m parched.” You nodded quickly, and went to the back to present him with these items. As he drank, you watched him shyly, having never seen someone from the empire this far in the outskirts.</p><p>While the guard was stunning, he was odd-looking: pale with hair an unnatural crimson, a slender, pointed face, and heavy-lidded amber eyes, reminiscent of a golden dragon. Even though he spoke in a sing-song voice, he seemed like he could breathe fire at any time. He noticed you watching, and placed the cup down forcefully before he started on the fruit. </p><p>“Like what you see?” He teased. It was already hot in the shack, but now you were burning up. He continued to eat in quiet but ravenously, licking his lips to collect the juices running  watching you carefully as though making a grade in his head.</p><p>It turns out he was, because the next thing he said, shocked your entire system.</p><p>“It’s your lucky day, little flower. Today is the third wave of concubine selection, and I’ll be your ticket into the palace.”</p><p>You were dumbstruck. <em>Concubine selection? Palace?</em> No, what you did was sell fruit, take care of your sister and parents, and work on the farm. That was your existence, nothing less, nothing more. </p><p>“Why do you look confused?” He repeated, in genuine surprise. “The town criers were all over the land and should have notified all the villages to offer up their women of marriageable age. Did they not make it this far?” He tapped his chin, idly, looking up as he thought. “Well, that’s at least five people who will need to be executed when I make it back.”</p><p>It suddenly occurred to you. That’s why the old man had been surprised that you were still out in the open. You should have been hidden. You had heard enough about the stories of women who entered the palace and failed concubine selection only to be made slaves immediately. It was awful. Why hadn’t you hidden? Why hadn’t you known? Why had you been out in the open where everyone could see?</p><p>Now it made sense that your mother had not come out today with the two of you. Why she had looked at you so forlornly in the morning as you headed out in the morning, and hugged you extra tightly... Now you were angry. It felt like a betrayal.</p><p>You had been quiet for long enough that the imperial guard had grown impatient.</p><p>“Let’s go~ I don’t have all day.”</p><p>“C-can I say goodbye to my family first?” You pleaded. “They’re just down that hill.”</p><p>He gave you a cruel smile. “If I see them, I’m formally required to cut them down for disobeying a royal decree in not registering you for the selection.” With this, he unsheathed the sword at his side, and swung twice in swift, sure strikes. “Which would be fun, I admit.”</p><p>You immediately dropped to your knees again in pleading for your family. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m too lazy to go down there anyway. Plus, I’m late,” he said, re-sheathing his sword. “How about you grab some more of that fruit for the road?”</p><p>Finally mounted on the monster of a horse and holding onto the imperial guard’s waist (he had called himself Imperial Guard Hisoka Morow), you were whisked off to the palace. You looked back at your childhood home with tears in your eyes, knowing that unless you caught the eye of the Emperor or received the favor of a high-ranking concubine, you would never have the luxury of seeing your family again. Off in the distance, you could see Lily, running up the hill, a watermelon in hand, and your heart broke.</p>
<hr/><p>Your entry into the palace was a whirlwind. In seconds,  you were treated to more extravagance than you had ever had in your life - inspected by the imperial physicians for health and disease, bathed in milk and rose petals, and dressed in vibrant and soft silk more extravagant that you had ever seen in your life, under the supervision of Imperial Guard Hisoka who stood outside the preparation area, monitoring the transformation of ugly duckling into swan. </p><p>You stepped out on shoes that were like stilts, unable to walk and unsteady, stabilized by Hisoka’s hand outstretched for you. Your ears still stung painfully from the multiple fresh piercings to accommodate the ornate jewelry now framing your face. </p><p>“W-why are you so invested in me?” You asked Hisoka, who helped you a few steps before calling for a palace maid to accompany you. He walked by your side, hands behind his back, staring straight ahead as you continued to hobble. </p><p>“You seem like you have potential, and it’s always good to have an ally in the harem.” He got closer as he whispered this last portion.</p><p>“If the emperor doesn’t want you, I’ll add you to my household. I’m quite impressed by how well you clean up.”</p><p>You couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement that caused the flutter in your belly, but you almost stumbled, and Hisoka caught you. Looking at the hapless palace maid by your side, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You are well aware that a single scrape can cause her disqualification. If she falls, I will have you executed, so accompany her knowing that your life is at stake.” Hisoka threatened. The maid looked like she had aged ten years at once. You were afraid for her, and for yourself, now making sure to take every next step slowly and carefully. </p><p>Hisoka grinned, likely relishing in the extreme power he had over others. </p><p>“I’ll see you at the selection~” He sang cheerfully, as he trudged ahead, sword by his side. </p>
<hr/><p>Emperor Zoldyck looked from his throne out at the women kneeling on one knee before him, with their attendants, hoping for a look in their direction. Uninterested as usual, the young man, sovereign over multiple nations through subjugation of his four younger siblings, sighed and called over his lead advisor and right hand man, Imperial Guard Hisoka. </p><p>While he was uncreatively named the Treacherous Emperor for his upheaval of the kingdom after his father’s death, he was as beautiful as he was powerful, and so the noblewomen continued to dote on him. However, despite this, he had yet to select his consorts and had never taken a legitimate wife before ascending to power. There were rumors that he was in love with his favorite guard, and this was fueled by the fact that he was bold enough to sit on a throne on his left side rather than stand guard, crossing his legs and looking onto the crowd of women as well.</p><p>“I added a few to the selection by the way, your Majesty,” Hisoka whispered to the emperor to the side. “There were a few stragglers.”</p><p>The emperor shrugged impassively. “Point out those you found fascinating. I can’t be bothered with this.”</p><p>Hisoka’s eyes gleamed as he pointed straight at you, and two other women. Fear struck your heart.</p><p>“Rise,” the emperor said, beckoning. You stood up stick-straight from your spot, not having any home training, and stumbled forward, falling into the woman before you. Who fell into the woman before her. Who fell into the woman before her…</p><p>Hisoka started to laugh uncontrollably as you got up quickly, gathering your dress, and kicked off your shoes, prostrating yourself again before the Emperor, repeating “I deserve to die, I deserve to die, I deserve to die, I deserve to die.”</p><p>The two women who had gracefully made their way to the front smiled and snickered softly, regarding her. Hisoka had to stifle a laugh as well, but the emperor, hoping to establish a sense of order, then turned to look at the rest of his imperial guards.</p><p>“Drag those two out.”</p><p>The two women froze in fear, and just like that, were carried away, kicking and screaming.</p><p>Hisoka, surprised himself, held his laughter, and raised his eyebrows at the emperor. You continued to prostrate yourself, crying for having disgraced yourself to the emperor. Exasperated, he rose and without regarding you, exited to his right side.</p><p>“The selection is concluded for today.”</p><p>And just like that, hundreds of people dispersed. </p><p>Hisoka knelt beside you again, giving you an amused, sardonic look. “I knew you’d be entertaining.” He called your attendant back and ordered her to take you to the temporary lodging palace.</p><p>“Once you’re done, go to the office of punishment to receive 10 lashes for allowing her to fall,” Hisoka said to her to your and her dismay.</p><p>“It was my fault!” You pleaded.</p><p>“Yeah, but you may or may not become one of the Emperor’s precious things. So~” His smile widened. You felt the blood run cold, but accepted defeat. “Rendezvous at the same place tomorrow morning. You haven’t been eliminated yet.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sleep didn’t come easily to you, and by the time morning arrived, the palace maids had to work twice as hard to smooth out the fatigue on your face, as you made it to the selection again. </p><p>This time, the hundreds of women had been split to a select fifty, and you were surprised that you were called. Also noticeably, this time you were closer to the front, rather than in the back, right corner as you had been in the middle. The goal was probably to decrease the number of obstacles you’d have to go through, to your embarrassment. On your way here, you’d already  heard the whispers:</p><p>
  <em>She looks so country…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can’t even walk in those heels, she was a walking casualty…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention, she got the other two unfairly punished!</em>
</p><p>You still continued to concentrate on your balance as selection continued and each woman was individually scrutinized, then it came up to your turn again. This time, your attendant, her butt probably still sore from the 10 merciless lashes given yesterday afternoon, was extremely careful helping you up as you stood before the Emperor. </p><p>You avoided looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Greetings to you, your Royal Highness,” you said in a practiced manner, hoping to cover up your country accent.</p><p>“Passed.” he said in a calm, even voice. His voice was assuring and alluring but you were in a frenzy of emotions.</p><p>
  <em>Passed? What does that mean, “passed”? </em>
</p><p>Before you could figure out what passed meant, you were dragged away.</p>
<hr/><p>It was when Imperial Guard Hisoka came in congratulations, surrounded by a group of senior palace maids, the ones that worked in the central palace only, and two eunuchs, that you figured out what ‘passed’ meant. You were being favored.</p><p>Your heart pounded and thumped and cried the entire time you were dressed and prepared. </p><p>Fear of not being good enough. Anxiety of what was to come. Anger of leaving your family. Determination to remain in the emperor’s favor. </p><p>If you were to lose favor, it would be all over for you.</p><p>Stripped to your undergarments, made up, and wrapped up in a red quilt, you were carried over to the emperor’s personal quarters, where you knelt in your underwear until he pulled back the silk curtain.</p><p>“I am at your service, your Royal Highness,” you said with eyes lowered, hands clammy, face flushed, and heart screaming in your chest.</p><p>“Your accent… is entertaining. You may rise.” </p><p>You rose to your feet, hiding your body with your hands in shame. You were so exposed, so vulnerable both physically and in terms of power dynamic. In the snap of his fingers, he could have you executed.</p><p>You looked up and finally paid attention to his face, and immediately fell in awe. He was really as beautiful as they said.</p><p>His hair was long, lustrous and soft looking, and he had soft features, and smooth skin like a child. But most beautiful of all were his large, doe-like eyes. Despite the fact that you knew he was known to be cruel and quick to dole out punishment, even back in the countryside where you were from, you couldn’t help but fall for these doe-like eyes. </p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>You said your name in a soft mumble, and he repeated it, trying the words on his lips.</p><p>“Well,” he said your name out loud again, “I’ve decided to start the harem with you.”</p><p>With that, he moved quickly as you were left to process. You let out a gasp as he lifted you up in his strong arms; you reflexively put your arms around his neck. He paused, and looked at your lips longingly before placing you on the royal bed. </p><p>Once you were on your back, he climbed onto the bed, straddling you on both sides. Your whole body started to quiver as you pulled into yourself, but he placed one hand gently on your cheek.</p><p>“Relax.” With that he leaned in, his lips cold but soft as they pressed to yours. You felt your body be consumed entirely with that kiss and your body relaxed, your arms and legs laying uselessly by your sides. You don’t remember when your undergarments were removed, but the thin fabric had disappeared, possibly ripped away by him as he distracted you with his tongue exploring your mouth.</p><p>He was intoxicating. His kisses traveled from your lips, to your neck, to your collarbones, to  your nipples, abdomen and finally down into your core, where you arched in pleasure, adjusting to a sensation you’ve never yet experienced. His hands traveled gently up and down your thighs as his tongue ran circles, spirals, and figure eights around your clit, and his tongue pierced your warm center, making you moan unintelligibly in pleasure.</p><p>“Call me by my name,” he said, his voice about an octave lower as the palm of his hand worked your bud and the tips of fingers worked the sensitive nipple of your breasts.</p><p>“Y-your Highness!”</p><p>He gave himself two pumps before entering you slowly, giving you a moment to adjust and then thrusting himself forward to the hilt, then pausing, flipping his hair back to keep it out of his face as he hung over you, completely inside. </p><p>You were letting out small, soft whimpers, as you tried to adjust to his size. It was uncomfortable but it hurt in a way that felt good. He didn’t move and you stayed where you were, and he continued to focus on looking at you straight in the eyes.</p><p>“No, call me Illumi.”</p><p>“Illu..mi,”  you complied, still breathless.</p><p>“Good,” he said, as he started to pick up speed. </p><p>The moment seemed to last forever, as your euphoria continued to rise and rise, and he thrust harder and harder inside of you, as if he intended to make a royal descendant that very night. The room was filled with your whimpers and moans, and soon, he let out very soft groans as he finally reached his limit. Your coil snapped first and you released, your vagina seeming to milk him of all he had. Then his final thrust came, and he tipped over as well, filling you to overflow with his royal semen.</p><p>He parted from you, and rolled beside you, not saying a word. He didn’t hold you, but existing, in the bed with him, somehow felt like enough. He was the emperor, it could be more transactional than that, but it wasn’t. He had held you, and had put his lips to yours. It was enough for now. You’d only be one of many.</p><p>But you were still curious.</p><p>“Why me?” </p><p>“Why not you?”</p><p>You felt your face grow warm. It was as good an answer as any other. He was the emperor, he could do whatever he wanted. You wondered if you were done.</p><p>He got up and walked over to a chest, placed far away from the bed you’d both soiled with sweat and body fluid. You sat up, watching him, curious as to what he was doing. If he would leave, or have you escorted out.</p><p>He pulled out something small in his hand that you couldn’t see.</p><p>“Turn around,” he ordered.</p><p>You obeyed, and he knelt behind you on the bed, his fingers in your hair, affixing the top of your hair into a high bun, then securing it with whatever he had in hand. </p><p>Before you finally drifted off to sleep, you took a peek at the mirror across the room to observe his handiwork; little did you know, he had placed a seal in your hair designating you as his - a single, round-capped yellow pin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>